greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
BIA: The Movie
BIA: The Movie is a 2015 traditionally animated film based on Robert Slave's Wikia account, BobbyIsAwesome. It was directed by Robert Slave, and co-directed by Damen Walker. It was produced by RMS Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States, the United Kingdom, and Italy, Paramount Pictures internationally, and Lionsgate in Canada. The film had a plot similar to 2015's MYCUN ''by Gabriel Garcia. The film was released on June 13, 2015. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, and performed modestly at the box office. It launched a new franchise with a sequel, which will be released on October 24, 2017, and a TV series in development for Disney XD, titled BIA Adventures. Synopsis Johnny Test and his evil friends, Justin Bieber, John Leagsdurg, Grooby101, Dr. Eggman, Kryzstofparzych and Bowser, are going to take over the world. It's up to Robert Slave, Steven Universe, Wander, Gumball & Darwin Watterson and Mario & Luigi to save the world and defeat Johnny Test. Plot Robert Michael Andrew Slave "Robert" invites his favorite characters Steven Universe, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, Mario, Luigi, Wander, and Sylvia to a beach party which later gets destroyed by a 50-foot tall Johnny Test-shaped robot that comes out of the ocean. Johnny Test comes out of the robot and gives a warning to the beach party guests that in 48 hours, Johnny Test and some new friends of his (who are revealed later in the film) will start to destroy the world. Then Johnny sends an army of mutated clones of himself after everyone in the party. A few of the Johnny Test clones chase Robert and Steven into a nearby hotel and into an office with a door left wide open, only to be locked out by the two. Robert tells Steven to guard the door while he digs through a chest for some gear. Robert gets out just enough supplies just in time for the mutated Johnny Test clones to break open the door. He and Steven bust through the window and save all the other good characters from the attack of the rest of the clones. But Robert tells them that they need to get rid of the mutants before they escape into town. After all of the mutants are defeated, Robert and his friends split up and go home to write down ideas for a plan to stop Johnny from taking over the world. Using a bus which he, of course, knows how to drive, Robert picks up his friends and forms a team called "BIA" (BobbyIsAwesome). The BIAs share their ideas, and apparently Robert has the best one. In the middle of the trip to Johnny Test's hometown Porkbelly, the bus skids away from the road and falls off a 100-foot cliff, almost touching the ground when Robert uses his "emergency telekinesis" to return the bus to the ledge. The BIA's are attacked by Dr. Eggman and Bowser. Steven, Gumball, and Darwin are kidnapped while Robert is sent back home. He wakes up and meets the main cast of ''Animaniacs. One of those Animaniacs characters, Wakko, decides to help Robert get to Porkbelly by making him a United States map while singing "Wakko's America". Pac-Man and Harvey Beaks later come into Robert's house, offering to join him on the expedition. While following the United States map, Robert finds a wand on the ground and picks it up, guessing that it belongs to one of the Mugman characters Free Wizard. While trying to use this wand to get to Porkbelly faster, he accidentally turns himself into several useless animals/objects. Finally, after finding out how the wand works (it has a good side and an evil side), Robert changes himself back to normal, and casts a spell that sends him, Pac-Man and Harvey to Johnny's lair, a laboratory that Johnny stole from his sisters Susan and Mary while they were away on their vacation with Hugh and Lila Test. In the laboratory that is now Johnny's, Robert finds his friends locked in cages which were supposed to have the non-human test subjects inside. He, Pac-Man and Harvey go into battle with the naughty Canadian cartoon character and his talking dog companion Dukey, along with his henchmen Justin Bieber, John Leagsdurg, Grooby101, Dr. Eggman, Kryzstofparzych, and (once again) Eggman and Bowser. During this battle though, Robert accidentally hits a button that opens up Susan and Mary's dimensional portal, sucking up everything in the lab and breaking the cages. Robert runs off to save his friends, but they tell him to leave the laboratory and save himself, thinking there's no way Robert can save them now. But then Robert decides to push his friends out of the sight of the portal, so it can suck him in instead before Darwin turns it off. While Johnny and his henchmen begin their worldwide rampage, Robert falls out of the other side of the portal and into a colorful village where he is taken away to a boiling pot as punishment for his "witchcraft". Fortunately, Robert remembers that he put Free Wizard's wand in his pocket, and changes himself into numerous flying objects to escape the village through the still open portal. He returns to the real world as his natural stick figure self again to hear from his friends about what's going on outside. Robert gives them the last piece (which he found in the dimension he just left) of an unfinished weapon Steven pulled out of his hamburger backpack. While the BIA's try to figure out where to put the piece, Robert goes outside and uses numerous inventions from the laboratory to stop Johnny's henchmen. Finally, Robert calls Johnny Test's parents and sisters, telling them about the situation. With Johnny grounded after his family made it home, and his henchmen arrested, Robert Slave, Steven Universe, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Wander, Mario, Luigi, Pac-Man, Homestar Runner, Harvey Beaks and the Animaniacs characters celebrate. In the post-credits scene, Robert gives Free Wizard his wand back, gets his own magic wand that only has a good side and then goes to Mugman. Robert then tells Mugman that he got his own magic wand. The BIA's then sing their theme song. When the song ends, Robert then says goodbye to the viewers as the film ends. Cast Main cast *Robert Slave as himself + *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test - *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson + *Terrel Ransom Jr. as Darwin Watterson + *Zach Callison as Steven Universe + Supporting cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander + *April Winchell as Sylvia + *Charles Martinet as Mario + / Luigi + *Adam Rodriguez as Justin Bieber - *Vic Mignogna as John Leagsdurg - *Jon Heder as Kryzstofparzych - *Evan Sabara as Grooby101 - *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman - *John C. Reilly as Bowser - Guest stars *Rob Paulsen as Yakko + *Jess Harnell as Wakko + *Tress MacNeille as Dot + *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson + *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson + *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson *Jacob Lenard as Mugman + *Samantha DaCosta as Teanna + *Erin Matthews as Pac-Man + *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks + *Matt Chapman as Homestar Runner + More coming soon! Legends *A "+" means that the character is good *A "-" means that the character is a villain Production Coming soon! Reception The film was met with mixed to positive reviews. Travis Knight, the producer of 2009's Coraline and 2012's ParaNorman, gave an okay review, saying "BIA: The Movie is not really that bad, but it's a clone of MYCUN: The Movie that has a different plot with different characters and stuff. It's more different than Go!Animate: The Movie, but I give it a 10/10, because Robert Slave, who is voiced by himself, defeated Johnny Test in a film like that." Franchise Sequel Main article: BIA: The Movie 2: The Return of Johnny Test James Arnold Taylor, the voice of Johnny Test in the series of the same name and the current voice of Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank, Fred Flinstone from the Flintstones, and Geo from the Geo series, announced that a sequel is in the works, titled BIA: The Movie 2: The Return of Johnny Test. It will be released at October 24, 2017. It will be directed by Robert Slave, co-directed by Damen Walker and James Sharp, written by Robert Slave and Damen Walker, co-written by Cameron Murphy, edited by Nadjib Mansouri, the creator of The Koopatroopaman Show, Koopatroopaman TV, and Disney's The Universe of Davey Guy, and produced by Jake Sharrat and Damen Walker. TV series On September 2015, Robert Slave announced that Disney XD ordered a pilot for a BIA television series. According to Slave, the series will air after the release of the sequel. In 2016, Slave announced that the series will be titled BIA Adventures. Video game A video game based on the film, titled BIA: The Interactive Movie, was announced and will be released sometime in 2016. Home media was released on Blu-ray and DVD on October 20, 2015. Music The soundtrack to was released on June 9, 2015 by the record label under its new name Greenyworld Music. The film's score was composed by Danny Elfman and Jacob Lenard. Track listing #Meet Robert #Opening Titles #A Vacation w/ Steven & Gumball #Johnny Invasion #Teamwork #Splitting Up #Road Trip #Cliff / Lift #Bowser & Eggman #Back to Where I Started #Animaniacs Theme Song (performed by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille) #Helloooooo Animaniacs #Wakko's America (performed by Jess Harnell) #Pac-Man and Harvey Beaks Join BobbyIsAwesome #Map #Free Wizard's Wand #Magically Transported #BobbyIsAwesome vs. Johnny Test #Dimensional Portal / Save Yourself, Rob #The Anti-BIA Rampage #Mugman & Teanna #Unfinished Weapon #Robert Gets Kidnapped in Another Dimension #This Wand Can Help Me Escape #Finishing the Battle #Awesomeness Is Restored #Credits Suite #BIA Theme Song (performed by the BIA's) Gallery Posters Biamovie.png|Other poster BiaPoster.png|Teaser poster by Nadjib Mansouri Biathemovietvstabberposter.png|"TV Stabber" promotional poster biathemoviebillboard.png|Billboard #1 More coming soon... Screenshots biathemovie-disclaimer.png|The message that shows in the beginning of the film. Biathemovie-screenshot1.png|Rob, Steven, and Darwin at the beach witnessing the doomsday event. More coming soon... Miscellaneous BIA The Movie logo.png|The film's logo mugmanandteannainbiathemovie.png|Mugman and Teanna More coming soon... Character designs Robertslavecharacter.png|Robert Slave stevenuniverse-biathemoviestyle.png|Steven Universe Johnnytest-biastyle.png|Johnny Test Justinbieber-biastyle.png|Justin Bieber johnleagsdurg-biathemoviestyle.png|John Leagsdurg Dreggman-biastyle.png|Dr. Eggman Grooby-biathemoviestyle.png|Grooby101 kryzstofparzych-biathemoviestyle.png|Kryzstofparzych More coming soon... Concepts Coming soon... Category:Films Category:RMS Studios Wiki Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia